Harry Potter and the Evil Moe
by The Zigzag Man
Summary: A disgraced Dumbledore races back to Hogwarts with the help of Harry Potter to save the day...


Harry Potter and the Evil Moe  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As Professor Dumbledore adjusted his hat and eagerly peered into the clear plastic bag, there were three loud thumps on the Hogwart's front door. He crammed it into his wooden desk and transported himself down the stairs. He knew the visit was strange, as there were never callers at this time of night. " Hello?" He fumbled around for a key in his robes, the pounding continued.  
  
" Who is it?" He was answered with more knocks. From the darkness of the staircase, appeared a familiar face, young Harry Potter. " Who is making all the noise Professor Dumbledore?" " I am not sure Harry, the key is not in my robes." He shuffled around clumsily and rubbed his eyes, " I'll do it, sir." Harry produced his wand and magically unlocked the first door. The pounding turned to a relentless hammering.  
  
" This is the Azkaban Wizard Enforcement Union! Professor Albus Dumbledore, come out and put your wand on the floor!" " Oh my goodness! Harry, help me!" Dumbledore rushed up the stairs and into the Broom Shack. He threw his pipe out of the window and began looking for a getaway broom. The door clattered to the floor as the sinister hooded men glided into the castle. Dumbledore was violently drummed to the floor and bound in magical chains, " Albus Dumbledore, you are sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban for crimes against Wizardry!!!" " What? I'm innocent!" The men dragged him away as he tried to hold his ground, Harry stepped in front of them, " There must be a mistake!" " No mistake boy! Dumbledore is guilty. We have the evidence right here!" He tapped his dark robe pocket. Harry looked distraught; he simply fell to his knees and blankly watched as his mentor was unceremoniously heaved onto the brooms waiting outside.  
  
The next morning, the warm sun rose to greet the shroud of misery that veiled Hogwart's School. Harry was among the throng commemorating the loss of the great Professor Dumbledore in their minds. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat on a bench and hung their heads imagining the misery that Dumbledore would be subject to at Azkaban. " I can't believe Professor Dumbledore is in jail," Hermione sighed " I heard they're getting a replacement headmaster, from the Azkaban Education Institute." Ron looked up as he explained, " That Professor Pearlsteen." all three children shuddered, " Isn't he that one who captured a real live Dragon?" " Yeah, and I heard he arm wrestled a Minotaur!" Harry kept his head down as his two friends exchanged legends of the infamous Moe, " I heard something too." His two excited friends looked at Harry's miserable face, " I heard he practises the Dark Arts." The bell rang loudly for Assembly in Harry's tired head.  
  
"Quiet!" Professor Snape addressed the weary children, " On behalf of the governors of this school, I would like to introduce a great hero, personal friend, and your new Headmaster: Professor Moe I. Pearlsteen!" Desultory applause greeted the announcement as the velvet purple and green curtains parted.  
  
The man who entered the grand Hogwart's hall filled the air with an eerie feeling of mystery. His slicked back jet-black hair fell just above his collar, and his crisp crimson and black robes gave him the look of a Grand Wizard. Harry noticed the cherry and black wand in his leather belt, " Can you see that wand?" he nudged Hermione " Yeah, it's a Tredmolvo 3000, that's very rare." Harry's scar throbbed with pain as he gazed upon the dark outline, Pearlsteen's piercing grey eyes scanned the room full of bemused pupils; he continued the evil stare for a while longer before he spoke. " Good morning children," He had a gravelly, echoing voice. " I am Grand Wizard Moe Isadore Pearlsteen, and I will be taking over from Professor Dumbledore. There are going to be some changes in this school. First of all: all lessons will be altered to suit my plan, Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons will be replaced with Arithmancy, there will be a change of staff, many of your familiar teachers will no longer be required, and finally." Hermione grasped Harry's hand and looked up at Pearlsteen's wiry, but intimidating figure, " All mud bloods are to be expelled immediately!"  
  
STEPHEN DURHAM 10DA 


End file.
